escapefromeveryonefandomcom-20200215-history
Treacherous Truth
6:46 Superdawnfan (Stop) WE WILL NOW START (Stop) *6:46 Superdawnfan (Chef) last time on total drama * (Chef) Zoey has been looking more into her secret tormentor growing suspicious of Leonard's gang * (chef) trying to drive Leonard Beardo and Ella against each other by infighting and manipulation scarre tactics * (Chef)Shawn moped about bridge and Dawn being gone while Izzy grown jealous * (Chef)conflicts rose between Noah and Beth both of which have a relation to Amy Noah had something she wanted and beth started an alliance to take down noah with her * (chef) in the end of it all the main thing that took spotlight was Beardo was the odd one out in his team with Zoey trying to stop anything from happening became an odd one that's out of the show * (Chef) what's to come of this? find out now on TOTAL *DRAMA *FANTASY *we will now start *Poor beardo I wonder how he's doing right now... *I understand you were scared Zoey but it's not fair to straight out accuse people *6:53 Ryantprewitt I know it isn't fair but you wanna know what else isn't fair? Getting tortured for absolutely no reason and I don't even know who the tormentor is! *6:53 Superdawnfan and what are you? Just as bad as them? *I'd say go and ask them but you probably can't considering you don't know but maybe if you tried to reach out you'd understand their pain or why... not to be rude just maybe it's a tiny bit well deserved? *6:57 Ryantprewitt I got tormented before I straight out accused people! Do you call that deserved????? Sorry if I'm being rude. I guess I just need to calm down and figure out who is torturing me. *6:58 Superdawnfan stop yelling! is that the only way we resolve things *runs out crying* *6:58 Ryantprewitt I said I was sorry! *6:58 Superdawnfan That doesn't make it ok *coming out of cabin* Ella wait! *6:59 Ryantprewitt *tears start coming out of Zoey's eyes as she doesn't know what to do* *7:00 Superdawnfan *Runs into mess hall* wait Ella just know everything will be ok we don't need to deal with the mean people for long *hugs her* at least I've always been there unlike anyone else *holds her closely rocking her in front of auggy* *7:00 Ryantprewitt I'm gonna go and break into the backstage area so I can steal Chef's microwave! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! *7:00 Superdawnfan really? Izzy you realize this is chef's show now *and he can easily get rid of you *7:01 Ryantprewitt Girls, Girls..... If this is Chef's show now, he would've already got rid of me on the spot and look where I am now! *7:02 Superdawnfan *knocks on girls cabin door* hey I wanted to see Izzy! *7:02 Ryantprewitt *hears Izzy's idea* I can't believe I'm saying this but Izzy just gave me an idea! *7:02 Superdawnfan you also want to blow up a microwave? *confused* *7:04 Ryantprewitt No! Not that! I can break into the camera room and I can find out who is tormenting me! *7:04 Superdawnfan whoa now! Zoey is it right to spy on people? *7:06 Ryantprewitt No but what other choice do I have? It's probably the only way I can find out who is harassing me...... *7:06 Superdawnfan you've hurt a lot of people you don't want to let out too much and hurt many others do you? Now I understand you feel like all are against you and lost but is you being violated a proper reason to violate everyone else we can trace things back to people *there has to be another way *I understand you're alone Bridge and Dawn are gone after I kissed Bridgette Izzy has been trying to ignore me despite agreeing to the terms that I'll be with both until I make up my mind I just feel bad and all she ever thinks about anymore is chef not me I have very little you have no one we can use an ally can't we I'll help *7:08 Ryantprewitt You'll help? Oh thank you! *7:09 Superdawnfan by the way if you really need something to calm your nerves have your doctors prescribed you're able to use weed? after all you're depressed have social anxiety and then you shown that third bag of pills for a illness I don't know so are you ok'd for it? *So Noah you are going down! nobody likes you everyone knows who you are how do you expect to save yourself this time? *7:11 Ryantprewitt I guess..... *7:13 Superdawnfan you guess? *conf* I can sell a bit of mine but if she hasn't got any I don't want to get into legal trouble even if it's not sold for giving a teenage girl drugs but she doesn't seem all too great *I feel really bad *end conf* *hey augustus you don't look too happy? *lets go of ella* is there a problem? *7:14 Ryantprewitt Well, I have been overreacting a lot lately..... *Sure! *7:16 Superdawnfan Hey uh just to check to see if there was anyway they got in someone close or anything else we should probably search your room *Ryantprewitt has left the chat. *Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. *7:22 Ryantprewitt Alright..... Let's go! *7:23 Superdawnfan Um Zoey there's a note on your sheets under your blanket I think it's for you *7:24 Ryantprewitt What? *grabs the note and reads it* *7:26 Superdawnfan what's it say? *7:29 Ryantprewitt Note : No matter where you are, I'm watching you. Sorry for the bad luck eliminating the wrong guy last episode but trust me, you eliminating Beardo was not helpful for our plans. There's more than one, Zoey. Your always being watched. *gasps* *7:30 Superdawnfan wait so it's a group of people and we didn't oust the ringleader whoever they were they needed beardo *Zoey are you ok? *7:32 Ryantprewitt This guy wants me tortured because I help oust Beardo? *7:32 Superdawnfan no this started before that they're just mad you helped oust him *7:33 Ryantprewitt :O *7:33 Superdawnfan which means whoever it was beardo was apart of their plan *7:35 Ryantprewitt So someone is trying to oust me in order to win by having people help him? *7:35 Superdawnfan they sent death threats they don't plan on getting rid of you they plan on revenge and not stopping until they're done with you *of course they might just want to crush you right before you're gone *they already took away cody and rubbed it in and we know it's not bridge but beardo was some help *Zoey they want to hurt you just to hurt you do you have any suspects of who this might be? *7:37 Ryantprewitt Hmmmm.... *I think I have 2 suspects *7:39 Superdawnfan Who?! *7:39 Ryantprewitt It could either be Leonard or it could be Noah. *7:41 Superdawnfan Excuse me *walks in* why is Shawn in the girls cabin *7:41 Nobody else wanted this username *Confesional* : "Am i worried about my safety? Not really. They might think they can stab me in the back but woe-and-behold the man who stabs a battery" *7:41 Superdawnfan we were just searching *For what? the proper place to go we all need to make friends but know what is appropriate but Zoey let me in *ah yes but letting people in to help can sometimes be harmful you know when you tried to help them and they hurt you and your friends *what's that supposed to mean? *just be careful I want to be friends with everyone I'm not against you but if you're against invasions of privacy you should get out while you can I care about you shawn that's why I need you to leave? *Ok fine... *walks out *CHALLENGE TIME *for today's challenge everybody walk into this plane! *we're going somewhere? *kind of... *now everyone strap in your seatbelts! *7:49 Ryantprewitt *straps her seatbelts* *doesn't strap her seatbelts* *7:50 Superdawnfan *straps in Izzy for her* *straps up* *straps up* *Straps up* *Straps up* *Straps up* *to noah* you are going down *with a great grin* *7:55 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus *aside from everyone else with some other interns* " “Greed is but a word jealous men inflict upon the ambitious.” -- Marcus Licinius Crassus " *Augustus: "True words" *the other interns pay no mind* *Confesional* Augustus: "Chef ressurects me like a phoniex from ash to intern and I get nothing but condesending deafness.....*sighs*" *7:56 Superdawnfan we've landed at the back of fantasy forest *no we haven't *well you're about to*presses button lets out trap door* Have a nice fall! try making it back to campus in time! *8:01 Ryantprewitt Your Despicable...... *8:01 Superdawnfan there's no place like home there's no place like home *what do you mean in time? first team back wins that's the challenge! *please don't die please don't die don't panic don't panic *I need to check my spell book for a flight spell *8:03 Ryantprewitt We're all gonna die! *8:03 Superdawnfan please god whatever happens let noah get severely injured by the fall *ugh ech *I just wish rick was here to hold me *Conf* and not that goddamn whore JO *punches wall* *lands* Hey I'm perfectly fine *alright it worked huzzah! *ow *Faceplants* *8:07 Ryantprewitt AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!! * *lands safely* Phew..... *8:08 Superdawnfan thank goodness everyone's ok *damn it I'm still on this stupid plant *planet *8:09 Ryantprewitt *accidentally lands on Shawn* *8:09 Superdawnfan OWWW *8:09 Ryantprewitt Oops! *8:09 Superdawnfan *weakly* it's ok *so how do we get back!? *let's see he must have left something *exactly a world to explore and look through *Maybe we should just head straight forward from here for as long as possible and when you need to turn? Uh... exactly *wait he left us something there's those two pieces of paper *8:23 Ryantprewitt Good eye Shawn! *8:25 Superdawnfan I think their maps *they're *let me take a look... yeah it's a map *Ok well then someone's gonna need to lead *well what are we waiting for let's go1 *maybe we can take a shortcut using that river *are you sure? it's purple that doesn't look good *we should probably test it let's throw noah in! *8:36 Ryantprewitt EEEEEEKAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hmmm..... *8:40 Superdawnfan BETH! what? it's not like anyone would miss him *8:41 Ryantprewitt While I do like to see that happen.... I don't think sacrificing someone is the right answer here..... *8:41 Superdawnfan *takes a close look and puts a plant in there it's just contaminated not colored *it's not fake water and it's definitely unsafe *Not sure anyone here WANTS to get poisoned *please can we just double check with noah? *8:45 Ryantprewitt LOL *8:46 Superdawnfan let's go this way! *points towards a bunch of fairy drones drones* *I say this way *points towards a steamy tower *wait no wrong side it'd be close to that sludge maybe if we can get over it *well there isn't and we're not gonna standby and help the other team sorry! *Starts moving towards "fairies" wait for me *starts running* *(Brb) (Noah) *Starts running with Amy and Beth* Sorry, but you're gonna need me to win Ryantprewitt has left the chat. Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 10:01 Superdawnfan (Noah) I don't regret to inform you that Izzy and Shawn are together (beth) So!? 10:02 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) So? 10:03 Superdawnfan (Noah) so you two are a duo against a duo. I'm the middle man who decides who gets cut and as much you can try to cut me they know it'll be a tiebreaker and they need to protect each other (Noah) you can't just eliminate me without any effort to take down others first. after all you need me, what would be the fun in a team without competition (noah) no need to throw, it we need to stick together. Sorry not sorry (Beth) UGH FINE 10:06 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) -_- (Izzy) *Swings across vine and hits tree* OW! MADE IT! 10:11 Superdawnfan (Shawn) Zoey is there a problem? (Shawn) Sorry NOAH AMY BETH wait what about Izzy?! (Noah) how about you stay there and look after her (beth) catch up to us once you get her! 10:15 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *after hitting the tree, she falls down* Ach.... Now I have this whoozy spinning feeling. That was fun though. Can we try this again some time? 10:15 Superdawnfan (Leonard) there a path for our team Ella traitor come with me (Shawn) you can call zoey by her name (leonard) yes traitor is her name she got it for ousting my girlfriend thought the three of us were gonna go the final 3 together too 10:19 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) :/ (Zoey) I just don't like Noah and his jerkish personality...... 10:19 Superdawnfan (Shawn) did she knock down the tree? (Leonard) yep and that's our pathway now Ella and Zoey the traitor get on (leonard) *Starts leading walking over log* 10:23 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) *gets on with a sad face* 10:24 Superdawnfan (Ella) *gets on walking* (Leonard) wow getting across was easier than we thought (Ella) yeah *walks off* 10:27 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) *doesn't give a response and also walks off* 10:27 Superdawnfan (Shawn) *Runs and pulls Izzy out from under tree* IZZY ARE YOU OK!? 10:35 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Where's the leak, Ma'am???? 10:35 Superdawnfan (Shawn) oh my god izzy I need to make sure you get propper 10:39 Ryantprewitt (Izzy) AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Got ya! Oh, you should've seen the expression on your face! Hehe! 10:43 Superdawnfan (Shawn) I think we lost them! Izzy you helped the other team and got us off track it's gonna be so hard to find our way back (leonard) yeah really thanks Izzy 10:47 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *shows a crazed smile and pulls out some big rockets* 10:48 Superdawnfan (Shawn) no need for explosives Iz (Shawn) we'll just follow them and push leonard outta the way there Zoey owes me and Ella will allow us to move past her if we ask politely 10:50 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Okey Dokey! 10:51 Superdawnfan (Shawn) *Starts following behind Zoey and Ella* (Ella) oh hey friends 10:52 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Hey, Hey, Hey! Hehehe! 10:55 Superdawnfan (Leonard) they're out competition right now following behind us isn't great but it shows one thing the team is divided if we could all make it and the entire team of yours might not be there yet ---------------------- * RESUME * It's so wonderful to have you two here * ok you too Ella Yeah it really shows how little you trust your team I don't care for Noah either * do you think that's who's sending those anonymous threats?! * well Zoey search for clues where was the first paper? in my food * 9:55Nobody else wanted this username *popping in out of a garbage can* "Is he? I 'Noah' person who is...*laughs" * "Now has anyone seen my sporks? Im building a spork to out-spork all sporks to spork to the moon!" * 9:56Superdawnfan so it needed to be someone who had augustus's trust or access to food before hand * Ok..... Izzy I know you and Max wanted to please the spork gods but that sounds a bit out of this world * *chuckles* But Iz do you know who's hurting me?! * whoever was out to get you also had access to that slipper the fairy tale challenge how can you be so sure shawn isn't just leading you away!? * well... I guess that makes sense * I thought so * I won't be surprised if augutus is doing it * don't you dare blame prince Adam he would never hurt someone like that * 10:00Nobody else wanted this username(Dawww; its sweet when she calls him by his first name) * (unlike Leo when its just terrible lol) * : "Izzy knows....but Izzy is no snitch either! Unless you pay me in 33 and 1/3rd sporks I no tell!" * 10:01Superdawnfan according my map we already passed the swamp of poisonus sludge or the magical candy road as this map so kindly sugarcoated it now we need to get through all the fog of mystery and strange water creatures and monsters * Ok Captain Crazy * wait Amy also had access to the boot after all she was supposed to be the evil step mother in the fairy tale and it'd make sense she'd have backstage passes * Amy also is a girl and Ella might've invited her in to give that threat it's definitely Amy * you think so? * It makes sense she needs someone to feel weak she acts like she wants redemption it's anonymous and that beardo was part of it was in her plan to throw us off! * well then get rid of her and if the threats don't disappear I'm not sure what to think or if I can even trust you * *looks behind a nearby bush* this is where they oil the animatronic dragon Zoey if you can take it down maybe we can rewire it look up get a better view and speed of where to go * 10:08Nobody else wanted this username : "....Izzy will look for sporks elsewhere" *she dives back into the can and vanishes* * 10:08Superdawnfan *shoots an arrow to get a circuit to paralyze it* now we're gonna need to figure that out but for now run! * *Meanwhile elsewhere* wait scarlett rerouted the engines I saw this at home before I came back you have a remote control to the drones don't you beth?! we can use those to carry us away * you making such great friends really was useful in the long run * 10:13Nobody else wanted this username "Mmmhm. I think there's nothing wrong with making friends...long as they arent scum like Noah" * 10:17Superdawnfan get the drones to pick Noah you and I up and we ca go to our next destination outside of fairy forest and into well land of mystics * can you hand me the controller? * 10:20Nobody else wanted this username *hands it over* * 10:21Superdawnfan alright *gets "fairies" to fly them over a place full of strange winds robotic creatures and full of pretty sites with a rather hypnotizing aroma in what looks like a kingdom full of jewels with a cold breeze striking them* wow this place actually seems great to explore * yk what? We don't care for Noah do we? and we already outnumber the other team *Smirks and winks at beth* Maybe we should stay and explore after all would it be a crime to lose the worst person on the island * what do you two think? * I for one think we should look around for a bit and oust Noah * you beth? * 10:31Nobody else wanted this username "I think your making sense Amy. Rick would want you to do the right thing" * *we cal that 'Appealing to Approval'* * *lol* * 10:32Superdawnfan of course and what's more right than getting rid of the one person who everyone hates *Has the drones drop them off gently except noah who is dropped from several feet of air* * are you ok? *to noah* * 10:36Nobody else wanted this username -_- * 10:37Superdawnfan I was gonna trick em into thinking we care but apparently his tiny brain can tell slightly more than we thought what an amazing discovery *Elbows beth and laughs* * 10:41Nobody else wanted this username : "I think he's aware of the hole he's dug himself into" * : :"You dug that hole Noah; now lay in it" * -_____- * 10:42Superdawnfan good job with the dragon Zoey now that we're on it let's fly past that haunted cemetary full of uneasy spirits and night creatures or holograms but damn chef is strict on the island it's so brilliantly designed I love how pretty the place is * *Singing* a wonderful world of heroes and swords in a magical place no one ever gets bored * Hold on Tight Iz you too Zoey *tries buckling up zoey forgetting it wasn't meant to be driven* oh well it's nice to have such wonderful girls in my life * let's hope it's amy well I'd hope your imagining things but that's impossible I just don't want anyone to hurt you * we're over it now we made it past the sludge past the undead land and oh a place full of monsters and towers wow now we're gonna make it through the candy land and we're at the elven village oh wait! it's crashing *lands and explodes into flames with everyone falling off in a place quite close to the meeting area * Oh my god is everyone Ok!? * couldn't be better * kinda ow my head hurts * Izzy and I are fine right Iz? * 10:59Nobody else wanted this username "I do not belive in pain. Therfore I am immune to it" * 11:00Superdawnfan I don't think that's how it works * well we're probably super ahead of the other team * that's right we're in the elven forest and what do all of us have in common?! * we're a bunch of nutjobs trying to escape to another reality unhealthily and hate people who'd be diagnosed and helped if we did something about it but refuse to accept help not caring about our health and going to collapse in rage? * Excuse me?! I meant we're elves and what's our connection to the elven forest?! this is OUR territory not the other team and damn Zoey what the hell is wrong with you we aren't all you now charge * *Starts running yes hyah *gets excited and skips carelessly singing adorably* * *meanwhile elsewhere* So how's it feel to sit on top of that jeweled throne Beth? * I was just excited to throw the challenge and get rid of Noah but so many things about this place like how we were able to lock him in a few rooms for hours how much fun did you have with that Noah? * well?! * 11:14Nobody else wanted this username : "Well there's a lot you could say about it I guess......but lets get moving im sure the others are doing so as well" * 11:15Superdawnfan I know I just really wished we could blow it and oust Noah today but then again he's chef not chris he might never pick us up if he can destroy evidence that he got us lost in the first place and not sure this is live like the original seasons * *Back with Leo Ella Zoey and the two who don't belong on that team who got stuck with it* * there the main area *pushes shawn outta the way izzy with me! * *leonard* * oh no you don't shawn if amy or you can be at the bottom of this I need to beat yolu * *you * runs past him throwing him back* * whoa now no need to be harsh we can play fair *Skips to the main area and stands with Zoey* * Made it! Izzy come quick! * 11:23Nobody else wanted this username*she follows* * 11:25Superdawnfan *gets up* you'll pay for this shawn! * *Runs up to main area* * oh goddamn it * well the elven empire wins that means it's time to pick up the others * woohoo * hooray Huzzah! * Amy beth Noah what took you three so long?! we lost the challenge * oh it's nothing just noah held us back right beth? * tried taking charge and got us lost * 11:31Nobody else wanted this username Yep * Lies * I distincly remember you two picking on me instead of progressing forward * 11:32Superdawnfan and we should trust you because? * 11:34Nobody else wanted this username Because i have the bruises to prove it * 11:34Superdawnfan how do we know you weren't attacked by something in the forest or hurt I doubt beth can do that damage to you * and you are a compulsive liar for all we know you could've rammed yourself into a wall to get rid of beth * Conf* congrats to myself for beating Noah that monster the best way to defeat him is to attack with his own game and beth and I won * However izzy and I are a couple and I have reason to suspect Amy has been tormenting Zoey I play by my morals izzy is crazy and nearly killed us all bot loyal to those who look after her and is sweetest to me we can agree she has to go clearly those two want you gone so if you want to save yourself vote amy * 11:37Nobody else wanted this username "Izzy is not crazy.....only intellegent to the point of fault!" * "Riiiiight....." * 11:38Superdawnfan uh oh things aren't looking to hot I thought we had shawn on our side not sure what we can do what do youy suggest beth? * 11:41Nobody else wanted this username : "Its OK. I know what to do." * 11:41Superdawnfan what?! * 11:41Nobody else wanted this username "Clears throat* "Izzy! If you vote off Noah tonight; we'll give you a Golden Spork!" * : "Izzy is disgusted by your bribery....." * : "...but accepts it either way " * 11:42Superdawnfan I'll give TWO Golden sporks * 11:42Nobody else wanted this username : "I will convert to Sporkism" * 11:42Superdawnfan I already believed in sporkism! * 11:42Nobody else wanted this username : "Me AND Amy will spread its name!" * *lol a war of promises* * *nudging Amy* Help me out here!" * 11:43Superdawnfan Me and BRIDGE besides they don't even know the SPORK DANCE RITUAL * 11:43Nobody else wanted this username : "Then do it" * We'll write a book about it! * 11:44Superdawnfan sure we do uh look *kicks her own ass then stomps rythmically* *Conf* I got this in the bag Max and her did this dance every night I learned it beth and Amy don't she fails and she knows they're lying * *starts doing a bizzare dance after setting a fire acting like an ape then flopping * 11:45Nobody else wanted this username He does! Izzy is amused and proud! * B-But Izzy! If you dont listen to us...uhhh....(Thinking back to last season); Alien Thomas Jefferson will invade! * Hmmmm.....*thinking*.....Izzy does admit she knows that could be a problem..... * 11:47Superdawnfan but if they don't know the spork dance they lied before what if they're lying again? * and they work WITH thomas alien jefferson * 11:47Nobody else wanted this username ....ALSO a possibility! * 11:48Superdawnfan they could be in disguise after all they are heretics not caring for the spork gods and appeasing to them insulting the ritual by doing a diff dance and not eating sporks * Plus less women in the way * 11:50Nobody else wanted this username He could ALSO be a heratic! * 11:50Superdawnfan you and I can rule over and I've always been by your side don't you trust the shawn you fell for? * 11:50Nobody else wanted this username Of course i do! * But wouldnt a heratic want complete trust!? What better way that seduction? * ..... *thinking* * 11:50Superdawnfan thank you Izzy *hands over painted gold sporks* * 11:50Nobody else wanted this username ....not my Shawn thats for sure * *seems Shawn wins the bribery war* * *lol* * "Shawn! Listen to me; please! Are you seriously going to not vote off Noah just cause of something Amy MIGHT be doing?!" * Compared to what Noah HAS done?! * 11:52Superdawnfan I believe in proof and am a man of my word besides I need one of you two out anyways and Amy broke my trust because even if she isn't in charge of the plan evidence shows she's related and I can't trust someone who comes on with a sweet redemption act first thing then gets into a evil scheme * wait Beth that's it I suffered for my actions Noah never has * he came off as charming he tries to crush you before he gets rid of you this isn't just game he's showing signs of a socio psychos are very open and obvious about cruelty Noah however acts like something more threatening sociopaths feel no remorse they want to destroy to feel on top and they can't give off empathy * think how can we use this against him?! * so should we still vote noah beth? * 12:02Nobody else wanted this username Well.....Shawn has it out for you....he'll probably vote for you. Noah's smart enough to do that to.... * Id say we still double vote Noah; and hope Izzy either doesnt vote for you and you win a tiebreaker or she votes for him afteralll * 12:08Superdawnfan So Iz Noah we're all sure that amy is going home don't worry Zoey you're safe * thanks * this isn't right... * what isn't? * oh nothing just I feel so bad for you how you were manipulated and everything and we don't find out by confirmation just a bunch of clues so you can't feel safe it's not right I'm sorry Zoey * YOU MAY NOW VOTE * 12:13Nobody else wanted this username(you already know the votes) * (lol) * 12:13Superdawnfan(Do it anyway lol) * 12:13Nobody else wanted this username(Amy and Beth follow their plan) * (Noah votes for Amy to go along with Shawn's vote) * 12:14Superdawnfanalright * and Izzy? * 12:15Nobody else wanted this username(Izzy ate her vote paper cause it smelled of oranges) * 12:15SuperdawnfanLol * 12:15Nobody else wanted this username(...and then wrote down Amy on a napkin) * 12:15Superdawnfan the first person safe is BETH! * 12:17Nobody else wanted this username*she smiles* * 12:17Superdawnfan Shawn! * hooray * izzy! * 12:18Nobody else wanted this username "You appease me once more; Cooking Man" * * 12:18Superdawnfan *grumbles whatever* * wait! Stop the ceremony * ella wait! * what's going on?! *follows after * and the final person safe is... NO NOAH1 * 12:20Nobody else wanted this username Excellent * 12:20Superdawnfan sorry but yes I do have to it's my job if all of us we're always sweet and never voted anyone off this would be a camp we're on for years and no one would win * aw man but wait where is this going?! * I won't let amy take the blame for a crime she didn't commit! * excuse me how do you know it wasn't her!? * I did it! I was the one to do it! * wait what?! *extremely angry& * I wanted to be at the top for once I didn't have to worry about you attacking back because you didn't know who I was you couldn't hurt me like you kept hurting my friends you acted always so just * you act like a loon constantly hurting people with no remorse trying to tear them apart not treating a illness you know you had Never has Leonard the man who has always been right there with me ever been more upset than when you let his worst enemy trick you into voting off his girlfriend you didn't forgive anyone you constantly hurt and hurt and hurt I wasn't attacked you attacked beardo blamed him in a rage you always blame blame blame I couldn't take you anymore you were so sweet acting but such a jerk and made me feel so weak because you made my friends weak and I was unable to help them * ella don't take full credit you don't need to cover for me * nothing came closer to the most wretched witch in my life than you reminding me of how she'd scream and blame and blame and scream there's always people like you and I hope you never have children your a contamination of the fantasy world * but the boot * she wasn't the only one in on it we hired amy and well * it was supposed to be a harmless prank she didn't know she was getting full out tortured and it was our backup plan to make it look like it was her * you were in on this too?! * you seperated me from my soulmate because of a illness you refused to treat and besides Ella and her evil step mother you expect her to never snap?! you always saw the worst in everyone but we tried to see the best in you ya took EVERYTHING FROM US * no wait you don't have to quit ella * I care! I don't want her gone * well budget is running short on this dragged out series and having a quit helps * I meant in place of * too late to take back * 12:33Nobody else wanted this usernameAugustus: *from the sidelines* "......." * 12:33Superdawnfan Bye ella *near in tears* Oh lenny I think I'll miss you most of all * Bye Zoey I hope one day you can forgive me and be a better person forgive you?! * bye Shawn sorry for catching you in the middle of this * it's ok I understand * bye Noah * by beth I'll miss you * bye Izzy you were always new fun and exciting * and prince Adam I'm so sorry * I know I'm not the perfect innocent princess you thought I was can you ever forgive me?! * 12:36Nobody else wanted this usernameAugustus: "...." * *without another word; Augustus walks away* * *far far away to who knows where; away from here thats for sure* * 12:37Superdawnfan WAIT I just wanted to say * I love you *starts crying* * I need him I just wish he would hold me and tell me it's om *Starts pounding the floor sobbing* * It's my fault fuck him I'm sorry Ella * If I didn't provoke you that'd never have happened * each of you take boat 2 * bye everyone! * Bye! and someone kick Noah's butt for me! * so the tormentors have been revealed * Augustus in shock not sure how to feel * Leonard feeling miserable for how he feels he got in the way of ella's relationship * Zoey no longer having to worry about someone hiding behind a bunch of notes * Shawn with Izzy happier than ever however his recent interactions with Amy destorying her alliance may not have made beth the happiest * and Noah lives to eliminate another * what's to come of this? * find out next time on TOTAL * DRAMA * FANTASY